


Parisian Nights

by angrybirdcr



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Chris Evans and his SO while the’re having a mini-break in Paris
Relationships: Chris Evans & Reader, Chris Evans & You, Chris Evans x You, Chris Evans x reader - Relationship, Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Parisian Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don’t claim to know Chris Evans, his family, close friends or any of his acquaintances. Nor do I have any personal inside knowledge of his private life. This is for entertainment purposes only. I only own the rights to my own original characters.**
> 
> WARNINGS: FLUFF, SMUT, two beings in love sharing passionate nights under the parisian sky  
> NOTE: This fic is set pre-COVID lockdown aka when the world was still “normal” as we knew it
> 
> **REMEMBER That this is a work of fiction and as such it has no intent to claim these fictional portrayals reflect the real activities nor personality of Chris Evans in any way.**

–*—*–  
He hadn’t tell you anything yet, but he had been planning this for months. He had been away for so long while filming for Marvel, then even though he was able to come back home to you when filming Knives Out and then Defending Jacob, it was your turn to be caught up on your own load of work. You were both surprised that you couldn’t quite remember the last time that you had both being able to enjoy some downtime, just the two of you. Unbeknownst to you, your wonderful boyfriend did pay attention to the small details…

He held it in until last minute, when it was unavoidable to check out and direct towards the boarding doors

“France”

Your eyes almost popped out of your sockets when you realized your destination

“SURPRISE!” Chris said with the biggest smile on, and without any care in the world, you literally jumped on his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist and kissing him with passion

“Thank you, thank you, thank you” You kissed every inch of his face

“Woah baby, maybe you wanna save some of that for later before we’re kicked out before even setting foot into the plane” You blushed as it dawned on you, you swiftly got down, adjusting your clothes while his deep belly laugh filled the space intermixed with the speaker’s calls and typical airport buzz

–*—*–  
Hours later and a hectic but prompt arrival, you had reached your hotel. You didn’t care about Jet Lag your eyes were stuck to the artistic view that adorned the city. The lights, the breeze, the stars… You dreamt about this for years and now, you were here and by the hand of the one you loved at that.

“Chris, are you serious? Are we really here and at this hotel at that?! Le Meurice???” Adrenaline was filling you up and just when you thought nothing could surprise you anymore, he went all the way and upped his game even more. If you were a cartoon you were sure that heart eyes would come out of you. His sly smirk, made you bite your lip in anticipation of what this trip would entail. You tightly hugged him, letting his manly smell envelop you, you could feel his roaming hand around your waist

“Shall we make it to our room?” He huskily whispered on your ear, sending shivers down your spine, a familiar heat reaching down your core

You shied away from the eyes of the staff, as you were unable to hide your joy and most definitely you were mistaken for a newlywed couple given how you couldn’t keep your hands to each other. You chuckled at the thought

–*—*–  
The door closed, your luggage neatly placed at the entrance, his hands keeping you impossibly close to him as you both walked towards the balcony. You opened the blinds to the most amazing view that you had ever seen. The gorgeous Jardin des Tuileries right in front your eyes, then it clicked…your list

“Wait, Chris…” You turned on his arms “Did you checked my wishes list by any chance?” He cocked his head to the side

“Well, I might or might not have come across your pinterest Paris board if that’s what you mean” He dropped a lingering kiss on your jaw, as you slightly gave him access to it

“Did I tell you how amazing you are?” You locked your eyes with his, full of adoration and love, it melted your heart bringing you to a pile of putty on his hands

“Am I? In that case I must be the luckiest man on earth to have you”

That did it for you.

All the excitement and adrenaline, the roller-coaster of emotions from the last few hours it all burst the moment his lips collided with yours. Passionate, intense, ardent… he moved them with an urgency and a hunger that you hadn’t felt before. His hands found its way underneath your shirt, that soon was literally shredded to pieces, you gasped at the action giving him space to invade your mouth with his tongue. It was a battle you lost, and you gladly conceded him the lead.

Your hands fidgeted with his belt, he noticed your struggle as you frowned upon your kiss, his lips never leaving your skin, he trailed soft wet kisses down your throat and chest as he got rid of his pants. He didn’t miss the chance to take you out from yours too. You squealed feeling him on top of you again, his mouth deliciously attacking your nipples that begged for his attention, and he gladly complied. You arched your back at the feeling, moaning in delight. Fire lit your skin, his caresses worshiping every inch of your body as if committing to it by memory. You grasped his hair as his head lowered down to bring you to heaven, his groans fueling your lust and the exquisite tightening pulling at your insides bringing you closer and closer to the edge

Then it snapped…

You screamed out his name as fireworks exploded at the back of your eyes. He smirked at you, his eyes a darker shade of the blue that you were so fond off, you almost expertly, as your wobbly legs allowed you to, pushed him into the mattress. You returned every ounce of love and passion that he poured into you. Your fingers dancing through the edges of his abs, sensual movements to the melody of his pleasure. His chest rising and falling, he hissed at your touch, at your teasing lips giving him the sweetness of love.

He grabbed you hand

“Not yet baby” His husky lustful voice shaking you whole. He swiftly switched places and soon you laid down on your back, his weight atop of you as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear. He kissed your every nerve ending, exploring your body like a scout in the search for a treasure, then you let out a sound that didn’t sounded like you

“Found it” He darkly smirked at you writhing beneath him, he continued his fervent attack on you, your every pore set up on fire. He mercilessly teased you until you cried in pleasure, before he indulged your velvety walls in the heavenly sensation of being caressed and invaded to the hilt. The melodic symphony of your love making echoing through the room, your heart swelling with love for the man worshiping your soul, you scratched his back as you drew him impossibly close to you until you became one and your shouted your names in a delightful bliss.

He let his weight fall on you, as you recovered your breath. Your hair all over the pillows as beads of sweat glistened you both. He pulled you over his chest, you sighed in content listening to his racing heartbeat, it was beating that way for you. A huge grin that wrinkled the edges of his eyes, he looked down at you with so much adoration, a treacherous tear fell down

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Did I hurt you?” He was soon checking you over looking for any signs that he might have been too rough on you or to cause you any discomfort, he softly swiped the hair from your face kissing your tear away. You couldn’t stop from letting the other tears at the back from coming up front. “Hey,hey, what’s going on my love?” He wiped them off gently with his thumbs

“I’m sorry that I worried you… I’m just so overwhelmed by the way you love me” You whined, nervously biting your lip as he threw his head back on laughter, soothingly stroking your lower back. “I’m so lucky to have you” You kissed him

“Oh honey…I’m the lucky one” He hugged you and kissed you pouring out everything that he felt for you. He told you he wasn’t the best with words but man could he show you!

That night was the best night of your life…

–*—*–  
Awakening tangled up into his arms never felt so right before. You slowly got of his grip and made your way into the bathroom you just to come back to a half naked Greek god laying in bed with a tray of breakfast set in a small table next to him.

“Oh, my god! Criiisss! What’s all of this?” He answered you by pulling you into his lap, riding up his shirt that barely did anything to cover you, his hands suggestively rubbing your legs up and down, relishing into the feeling of your soft skin against his.

“I love to hear you calling up my name like that” He said kissing up your neck and tasting up your lips like the most exquisite dessert on earth. Maybe it was the air of Paris rushing through the windows, or maybe it was having the time to ravish each other without any interruptions but you could feel your love painfully growing and expanding on your chest.

“Mmmm… Now this is how you wake up” He chuckled on your chest just as your stomach rumbled “Let’s put some food inside you to recover” You blushed at the memories.

You had spent the next few days intensively loving each other, tangled in bed making love into the earliest hours of the day. Sometimes sweet, sometimes rough and possessive but either way blissful. You spent such a wonderful time shopping and touring around, hand in hand like a lovely couple, getting the chance to practice your french that you had so hard to learn and master. You smiled, stole kisses and took as many pictures as you could. You visited all the places you ever wanted too and more. Lunch time was no different, as he caressed your hand over the table as you eat in a comforting silence and stole adoring glances at each other.

You couldn’t wait to tell him what you now knew…

–*—*–  
“What are you thinking about doll?” He asked dearly hugging you to him. He was a handsy man, always touching you, snuggling you and showering you in tender care.

“Whatcha have planned for tonight?”

“We are going to have a late picnic at the Eiffel Tower” Your mouth was agape at it

“What? Are you for real babe?” He threw his head back in laughter, relishing into the excitement etched on your voice and expression as you threw your arms around his neck

You couldn’t wait, you paced around getting ready for your date until it was time to leave. His eyes ate you up the moment you stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a tight body fitting outfit, sharp heels and a small purse on hand, your hair down and light makeup

“Oh, no mister… I know that look and sorry to disappoint you but it ain’t happening. You are taking me out for our date tonight and then I’ll be all yours…” You teasingly poked his chest with your perfectly manicured finger, he shuddered under your touch and you drank up the affect you had on him

–*—*–  
He took your hand as you strolled down towards the reserved spot. He covered your eyes with his big hands until you were right in front of it. You gaped your mouth like a fish out of the water, a beautiful tablecloth laid on the grass, a crafted basket filled with cheese, strawberries, and other delicatessen items. And of course a good wine with its respective glasses was set in place, as the imponent Eiffel Tower was lighted up brightly in yellow. Your eyes watered at his efforts to fulfill your dreams and to go up and above to make you happy.

“Do you like it?” Your silence could have been mistaken for dislike, and you could feel his insecurities coming up to the surface, that’s until you gave him you biggest smile making him sigh in relief

“I LOVE IT Babe!” You threw your arms around him, letting him take the lead as his tongue explored every corner of your mouth. You revel into the feeling, his hands skillfully finding your bottom, carefully but possessively groping it, low-key groaning as your hands lost themselves into the soft locks of his hair, you were fully lightheaded from your steamed session, as if dancing on the clouds up in the heavens listening to the soft background music accompanying your reverie.

“Wow… If this is how it’s going to be every time that we’re together… baby you’re killing me!” You both sat down admiring the magnificent view laid in front of you. You rested your back on his chest as he tightly kept you safe on his arms. “I have a gift for you” He said taking out a small velvety box

Your heart pounded on your chest, not knowing what to expect…

He opened it up to reveal the most beautiful piece of jewelry. You gasped at it

“Oh, Chris!”

“I knew how much you loved to keep all these memorabilia of our trips into your keepsakes box… So I thought why not? So, I got you this bracelet with a charm for every place that we have visited together, including this trip, so that way you can keep adding one every time we escape together…” He slowly took it off and put it on you, it fitted perfectly..

“Thank You! It’s… perfect” You smiled as your free hand reached into your purse “Now…. you are not the only one with a surprise tonight” He arched an eyebrow at your motions. You slightly turned around to face him as you placed the wrapped up item on his hand

“Honey, you didn’t have to get me anything”

“Well, I kinda didn’t make it by myself…” You said anxiously biting your lip watching confusion taking over his face

“How could that possibly be? You know that I–” He cut himself off as his eyes were locked into his hand. His dazzling cerulean orbs filled with mixed emotions, awe, surprise, love…

“Are you fuckin serious right now? Is this…” He said once he got back the air on his lungs

You chuckled

“It is! I took it the first day that we arrived, I wasn’t sure at first but then it all fell into place and I was just waiting for the perfect time to tell you” You nervously played with your hands on your lap.

“Doll, anytime would be the perfect time… I–I can’t believe it!!” His voice cracked filled up with emotion, he set the stick on the side and he threw his arms around you, tears of joy freely adorning his features “You have made me the happiest man on earth!” His million dollar smile evoking one of your own. He kissed you with all he got, softly laying you on the mat. Soon his head found your belly “Hi there! This is your daddy!” He connected his eyes with yours and you melted in his arms “I can’t wait to meet you bubba” He peppered your belly with soft meaningful kisses

“You are going to be an amazing father” You said stroking his hair as he laid his hands over it, lovingly rubbing it.

“A father...Wow…” You wiped his tears with your thumb, as he took it into his dropping a kiss on it. “I’M GONNA BE A FATHER!!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, resting next to you claiming your lips as his own, he then propped up on his elbow, taking in you whole, his hand still protectively set on your lower abdomen “Man, I’m never gonna forget this trip, now I feel bad that I only got you a bracelet”

“I already got the ring Mr. Evans, wasn’t this the next logical step for us?” You teased him

“That’s right Mrs. Evans, you’re absolutely right and I wouldn’t have any other way”

–*—*–

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank You for reading! This was such an emotional one to write. I know it probably has every known love cliché on it but I truly needed this dosis of sugar!! I hope that you enjoyed it too!!  
> Thank You for your support!! 💖 💖 💖


End file.
